


Burned

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko sees the scar on Aang’s back, and it makes his heart ache. Zuko learns of a healer who can cleanse scars, he takes Aang, but Aang wants Zuko to be healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Guilt

Aang was training with Zuko with his shirt off. They spar using fire bending. “Aang you need to be more careful, fire bending will be double the power when the commit arrives, you can’t be so careless.” Zuko said as he sent blast after blast of flames at the boy. Aang was doing well but he was mostly dodging not really deflecting the flames.

Zuko growled and jumped high into the air using fire bending. He gathered a large amount of flames into a massive sphere. “This is it Aang deflect or die”, Zuko shouted and sent the massive ball of fire down at the young Avatar.

The fire ball descended and Aang spun around, he thrust his arms up and the fire ball ripped apart and dispersed. Zuko landed on the other side unharmed. ‘He needs to learn to fight back as he counters…’ Zuko thought with a sigh. He turned around and saw the scar on Aang’s back. His heart clenched. ‘That scar happened because of my betrayal, if I had joined up with him sooner Azula wouldn’t have gotten the chance to strike him like that…’ His hands balled up into fists.

“Zuko are you ok did I not counter properly?”Aang asked as he noticed how tense he was. “No you did well it’s nothing”, Zuko said and walked away from their training area. “Maybe I should leave him alone for a bit” Aang said to himself and began to practice fire bending on his own.

After training Aang returned to the group, he looked around. “Hey where’s Zuko?”

“Wasn’t he training with you?” Toph spoke not moving from her spot. “Yeah he hasn’t shown his face.” Kataraa said coldly. “Hmmm…” Aang was a bit worried now. “I wonder where he is?”

“I’m gonna go find him…” Aang said and walked off. “Wait Aang…darn it…” Kataraa whispered the last part.

Meanwhile…

Zuko has been thinking heavily. “That scar, I must do something about it…” Zuko looked down and caressed his own scar. “I’ve accepted my past and my mistakes with my family, but my betrayal with Aang it hurts.”

He pulled out a map. “This area has no healers but…there’s a spot known for healers who deal with fire bender burns. Aang’s injury should fit in a time frame to be healed…”

“Zuko!!” Aang’s voice echoed in the area. “Zuko!!” Aang shouted and Zuko blushed and quickly hid the map. “There you are Zuko what are you doing out here?”

“Nothing I’m just gonna go on a little trip.” Zuko said and quickly stuff the map into a bag of his belongings.

“A trip? But you are supposed to be teaching me Fire Bending.” Aang said, and Zuko mentally cursed, he was forgetting his purpose here, to help Aang master the last of the 4 elements. His personal guilt would have to wait… but if he waited the scar will be permanent. Zuko clenched his fists in frustration. “Well I suppose learning on the road will be fine, I mean I learned water and earth bending while on the road I suppose fire bending will be the same.”

Aang grabbed Zuko’s bag and held it out for him. “So where are we headed?”

“Alright pack some stuff we will leave in the morning.” Zuko said and Aang smiled at him. Zuko’s heart beat a bit faster. ‘I’m gonna to make things right with you Aang, I promise!’

To be continued…


	2. Maps and Rained Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Maps and Rained out

Aang and Zuko packed. The two decided to walk the journey on foot as to not draw attention on Appa. “Hehe…”

“What’s so funny?” the fire prince asked. Aang was smiling, carrying his backpack.

“I’m just really looking forward to this, I just knew we could be friends!” he was smiling so happily it made Zuko blush, and he quickly looked away. He didn’t want the air bender to see his blush.

They trekked down a path for a bit with Aang humming a tune. The fire bender loved the melody, it was pretty and his voice was full of emotion, like him it was light and airy. The wind through the trees seemed to accompany him.

He had never thought it before, but Aang really should hate him, and his family. True one side of it made him connected to the avatar, but the other side was responsible for killing his entire family, his people. ‘He’s alone because of my family, and all this time I chased him hunted him. I may be repenting my actions, but how can I possibly repent all that.’

Turning to look at Aang he thought. ‘I should tell him what I know.’

‘If you tell him he will hate you.’ A dark voice whispered into his mind. That thought made him stop.

“Zuko what is wrong?”

“Umm nothing, I’m gonna check the map make sure we are going the right way.” He pulled out the map and used it to hide his face. ‘He won’t hate me will he, that’s not the kind of guy he is.’

‘He will hate you, he will never look at you the same way again.’ Again the dark voice speaks to his mind. ‘He may stay with you to learn fire bending, but once he learns it what good are you. Nothing but the child of those who murdered his friends and family.’ He fisted the map in his hands, gripping it tight.

“Is everything alright? Are we lost?” the fire bender quickly shook his head.

“No no we just need to go down this way.” He led the way and Aang followed, a look mixed with worry and confusion. ‘Zuko isn’t acting like himself. He’s still so distant.’

“Hey Zuko, what kind of place are we heading to anyway?”

“It’s a secret, a sorta surprise.” He explained barely.

“Okay okay, so it’s a surprise, is it some new fire bender technique?”

“No, but I can teach you some things along the way.”

“I’ve been practicing you know, since the dragons I’ve been looking into trying to make fire bending more beautiful and fun.” He created a fire in his hand and held it. He blew on the flame and it changed into a butterfly, it fluttered out and moved passed Zuko. Zuko watched the fire butterfly fly and move before it vanished. “I’m really seeking the good points in fire bending.”

“That’s good.”

‘Yes cause fire bending took everything from you.’ Again the dark voice spoke.

‘Shut up! Aang can see the good in everything even me.’

‘Maybe but he doesn’t know everything about you? That it was your grandfather who slaughtered his people, and you his grandson chased him down to fulfill your own selfish goal. You are too much like him a rotten apple.’

He was so distracted by the inner voice he failed to notice Aang make another fire butterfly. It fluttered over to Zuko, and in his rage he made the butterfly explode. He gasped, as he turned back and looked at Aang’s surprised face.

“Sorry Aang I’m just feeling a bit distracted.”

“Okay, but you know you can talk to me about anything.” He said and walked ahead of Zuko. He stared at the boy.

“Can I really?” he whispered. Aang turned barely hearing the words, but before he could ask what he said…Booom!! Flash!

A bolt of lighting struck and the boom silenced the two. Their gaze turned up and the dark clouds rolled in. “Oh man!” It wasn’t long before the two were being pelted by rain.

“Oh crap!” he tucked the map back into the back pack. The storm hit them so fast, the rain pelting them, it was a true downpour. The boys ran for it, but were getting soaked.

“I think I I can give us some cover.” He focused his water bending and stopped some rain drops, forming it into a barrier of water, the rain pelted the barrier, and to keep it up he let out a breath freezing the dome into ice. “That should hold.” He rubbed his arms.

Zuko set his back pack down and helped Aang removed his. “Zuko?” the fire prince wrapped his arms around the boy. Warmth seeped through his and Aang’s wet clothing into the boy’s body. “Wow you’re really warm.”

He sat them down and he held the boy close. “My Uncle taught me this warming your body with your chi.”

“It’s a good trick.” He leaned closer against the fire bender, and his closeness had his heart quickening.

“Yeah,” he listened to the rain pelt against Aang’s ice barrier. It was almost like a symphony with the loud boom of the thunder adding a spike to the music. “We can wait out the storm.”

“Hehe looks like we were rained out huh? But I guess it’s good we didn’t take Appa.” Zuko took a deep breath as to not overheat and melt the ice around them.

“Aang…I’m sorry…”

“For what?” he asked.

“For…everything…” he muttered. “I’m so sorry!”

“Zuko?” he questioned, he was gonna turn to look at him but Zuko held him still.

“I’m sorry.” He said again, and again, he kept his gaze low so Aang couldn’t see he was crying, not that he would be able to tell. Aang took hold of Zuko’s hand.

“It’s okay, is that why you’ve been so weird? The past is the past.”

‘He says that cause he doesn’t know the truth.’

“We are friends now.”

‘Only cause he doesn’t see the bad seed you really are.’

“Yeah friends.” He laced his fingers with Aang’s and held the boy a little tighter. Aang just relaxed against him staring up through the ice upon the storm.

‘You want more than that, but you don’t deserve it. The past will always haunt you, just like the scars on your bodies.’

‘Not for long!’ he thought. He planned to heal Aang’s burns, and after that he’d tell him everything, all that he had learned. For now he leaned back and listened to the pitter patter of rain meeting ice.

To be continued


End file.
